


Kinda Alike, Y'know?

by Death_Scimitar



Series: Gundam SeeD [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Scimitar/pseuds/Death_Scimitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raijin is rather perceptive, y'know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Alike, Y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> Fuijin and Raijin are too much fun... I sense more appearances by them in the future. Hopefully.

Raijin didn’t know whether he should laugh or plan some sort of intervention. Fujin leaned against the wall just outside Leonhart’s office, her arms crossed, and her good eye narrowed into a glare. Across from her, assuming the exact same position down to the glare, was a young teen.

He couldn’t have been older than sixteen, but he matched Fujin’s glare without batting an eyelash.  Maybe it just surprised Raijin someone could stare Fujin down when he was only, at the most, sixteen. It might only be a three year difference, but after what they had been through, anyone younger seemed like grandchildren. But for some reason, these five kids didn’t feel like kids. To Raijin they felt like they had been through just as much crap as Fujin and he went through. But he still couldn’t help but see the five as nothing more than ‘boys’.

The one giving Fujin a run for her gil was of the average height between the five of them, which was rather short, barely a couple of inches over five feet. His jeans were well-worn, frayed at the bottom hem and the knees were just barely hanging together. The green tank had also seen better days as it hung loosely on his frame from probably being tugged on and stretched. He was wiry and compact, the muscles of his arms, shoulders and back were well defined. Scars marred his skin, many of them looked like burn scars but there were a few visible gunshot wounds along with jagged edges of less than clinical cuts.

Raijin finally came to the conclusion that the whole situation would be funnier if it hadn’t been going on since they left Edea’s home. “Fujin, maybe you should give the kid a break, y’know?”

“UNACCEPTABLE,” she snapped without breaking contact.

It had been a long boat ride.

Realizing he wouldn’t get any further on his end, Raijin sent what he hoped was a pleading look to the others that had come along.

The other four who weren’t committed to a stare-down all sent him varying degrees of apologetic shrugs, obvious disdain, noncommittal looks, and an amused smile. The amused smile came from the teen closest to Fujin’s challenger. He was about the same height, maybe an inch shorter, but it was hard to tell because of his messy bangs and the thick hair that actually trailed down his back in long plait. He was dressed in all black, black pants, black boots, and a black jacket with the collar partially unzipped to reveal a dark red shirt underneath. If he was wearing leather, Raijin figured the teen and Leonhart would get along. Except this kid smiled more. A lot more. Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, he ignored the way it tensed beneath his touch and—for a fraction of a second—the way focus was shifted to him.

Fujin made a soft, almost smug, sound.

“Take it easy, Heero,” he said, slipping his hand off the other’s shoulder. “Watching the two of you try to win the world’s most fiercest glare is entertaining and all, but athletes do need to take some rest time, yanno?” He laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t want you straining those pretty eyes of yours or something and knocking ya out of the competition.”

Heero slouched further against the wall, lowering his head slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He grunted a response that made the other brighten.

“I knew you would see it my way!”

Raijin didn’t find the whole exchange at all weird or abnormal; if anything, he saw much of Fujin and himself in the two. Though he would be caught dead before he would grow his hair out to a three foot long braid. Fujin would be the one to kill him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, y'know?


End file.
